Seeking each other
by slayer of destiny
Summary: It is Bill and Fleur's wedding and everyone is excited. However Harry is given a little surprise, Viktor Krum is on his way for the wedding, Viktor the man that he has had a crush on, perhaps even loves, but thought he might not see again. Now, perhaps it is the right time for them? That is if Viktor even has feelings for him though. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Harry smiled as he took the letter from the now familiar owl, and started reading straight away.

"Aww, Harry's boyfriend has written to him again!" Ron cooed as Hermione reached out to stroke the feather of the owl perched happily on Harry's shoulder.

"Shut up," Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, it's cute! He writes every week!" Ron laughed dodging out the way of Harry's foot and sat a little further down the table.

"What's this about a boyfriend?" Sirius raised his eyebrow as he walked in a sat down as well.

"Nothing!" Harry huffed just as Ron said "Krum,"

"Viktor Krum? He writes to you?" Remus lowered his book to look at Harry.

"Not that Krum," George laughed. "Though he writes nearly as much,"

"It is Krum the younger brother that writes nearly every week," Hermione smiled when Harry glared balefully at her.

"The one that you rescued during the second trial?" Sirius asked slowly.

"That would be the one, he has had stars in his eyes for our little Harry ever since," Fred teased.

"He does not," Harry huffed.

"Harry the kid still writes to you every week nearly," Ron patted his shoulder.

"He's just...kind of like a little brother," Harry shrugged.

"It's cute, that's all," Ron shook his head.

"I am more interested in the fact that Krum the Elder brother writes as well," Remus said, and then narrowed his eyes when he saw Harry's cheeks go red and Hermione and Ron look a little shifty. Sirius met his eyes, worry flaring in those grey eyes before they turned their intent stare back onto Harry.

"He was grateful that I saved Millen, we became friendly, and after Fourth year, we just started owling each other. It's...nice having someone that understands what it is like to have the press hound you, and to be judged for your name. And we talk about Quidditch and other things,"

"And you fancy him," Sirius added on.

"I don't!" Harry choked.

"The colour of your skin kind of gives you away Harrykins," Fred snickered.

"Ugh I hate being pale!" Harry groaned dropping his head onto the desk. "Look it's no big deal, it's not like he would like me like that anyway, I mean have you seen him recently?"

"Is he gay?" Remus asked.

"Bi," Harry grunted into the wood of the table.

"Then he will fancy you," Sirius huffed.

"You're a little biased Siri. Honestly, he isn't interested in me like that, we're just friends, pen pals, whatever," Harry shrugged without lifting his head from the table.

"Well we will soon find out," Ron smirked.

"Why do you say that?" Remus looked to Ron with narrowed eyes.

"Because he is coming to Bill and Fleur's wedding," Ron's eyes were on Harry when his head snapped up and stared at Ron wide eyed.

"I am actually going to kill you!" He growled.

"What?!" Ron fluttered his eyelashes trying to look innocent.

"You mentioned nothing about Viktor being invited to the wedding," Harry glared. "Why didn't he say anything? He wrote last week!" He fretted a little.

"Because he wanted to surprise you, but big mouth can't help himself!" Hermione shook her head at Ron who was looking a little ashamed. "He asked us not to tell you when he returned his RSVP,"

"Is he bringing a plus 1?" Harry asked slowly, not sure he wanted to know the answer or not.

"Yes..." Hermione rolled her eyes when Harry dropped his head to the table again. "But it is Millen,"

"Really?" Harry grinned happily sitting up.

"Yes really, idiot," Hermione shook her head.

"Mione, that's mean," Harry pouted.

"Honestly how you have managed to survive this long, I will never know," She shook his bushy head playfully.

"Because I am part of a team of three that has an amazingly wonderful smart brain?" Harry smiled flatteringly at her.

"You have a lot to own up for," She pointed at Sirius who quickly flashed her nearly the exact same smile. Remus just shook his head and disappeared behind his book as the conversation turned into the normal banter when the Weasleys and Hermione joined them for breakfast.

* * *

"Hey Cub," Remus caught hold of Harry.

"Remi?" Harry asked curiously seeing the serious looks on his and Sirius' faces.

"Can you come with us for a quick chat please?" Remus asked.

"Have I done something wrong?" Harry asked quickly as he followed them to Remus' study.

It was an amazing room, and Harry loved spending time in here. Done in red wood panelling with paintings from different countries that he could spend hours looking at. There were also a good few pictures of the Marauders and Lily in school and some when he himself had been born. Pride of place on Remus' desk was a picture of himself and Sirius grinning as Remus held a newly born Harry, Lily and James were in the background laughing. They had told Harry that Remus and Sirius had taken Harry when he had been born, and Lily and James were laughing because the other two had seemed to forget they weren't actually the parents.

There were also piles upon piles of books in the room that Harry was 110% sure were only being kept from collapsing from their wavering piles by strong charms. There was a calm in this room, something that was wholly Remus, and the minute he stepped in he relaxed a little.

Making his way over to what was 'his' chair by the fireplace he sat down and looked back to where Remus and Sirius were making their way to the sofa. "Are you sure?" Sirius was growling.

"If you kill them we will have to help you hide the bodies, it would be psychologically damaging for Harry," He knew straight away what the conversation was about, it was a familiar one, the Dursleys. Once Sirius and Remus had officially adopted Harry, he had told them everything, and saying that they had been fuming was a minor understatement.

Things had not been the same with Dumbledore since it came out that he had been raising Harry in the Dursleys as some sort of experiment to see if he would turn out the same way Voldemort did, and considering his plans had been cut short when Harry shoved Voldemort through the veil, which in turn spat Sirius back out to him, well things had been a little strained.

But he loved living with Sirius and Remus, and he loved having a home, this home with them. Sirius however still struggled in accepting the life Harry had had growing up. And was still furious for him.

"You have done nothing wrong, we just want a little chat," Remus smiled sitting down and conjuring tea for them.

"Ok," Harry looked between them with narrowed eyes.

"It's about Viktor Krum," Sirius said making Harry groan.

"Ok seriously guys, yes I like Viktor, yes I have a crush on him. But nothing will happen, he doesn't even see me that way. I'm fairly sure that I am to him what Millen is to me. You have nothing to worry about," Harry groaned.

"I think you don't really see yourself," Remus tapped his chin with a soft smile.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"Prongslette, if he doesn't already like you, one look and he will be panting," Sirius managed to chuckle and grimace in one.

"Like a dog in heat?" Harry couldn't resist and tried to deflect the attention from him.

"Hey!" Sirius huffed while Remus stifled his chuckle.

"Harry, you are gorgeous, he would be a fool and blind not to see it. I think you are underestimating yourself," Remus smiled softly.

"It's not like that," Harry shook his head.

"We believe you, but maybe you aren't the only one holding feelings back?" Sirius smiled. "Anyway, that's not really what we wanted to talk about. We just want to know a little more about your friendship, if you are happy telling us?"

Harry looked between them, warmth growing in his chest. They never demanded or expected, they asked and never lied to him, they listened to him when he spoke, and actually took in what he was saying, they loved him and yes, they spoiled him a little, but they were so different to the adults that he had had in his life, and he adored them.

"Ok," He nodded. "As we said, Viktor didn't make it to Millen in the lake, now we know it was because Crouch jr. had jinxed him to get rid of my closest competition, but when I got there I couldn't leave Millen, he was so young. I managed to grab him and Ron and swam for it. Viktor was grateful, he was fretting so badly when we reached the end. He really loves Millen and is very protective. He hadn't been rude to me or anything before that, he was just kind of indifferent, but after Millen he was nice. He started spending time with me, he would tell me about his home and we discussed what we liked doing, he took me flying and taught me some tricks, we just got to know each other," Harry shrugged.

"Here we are, go on," Remus said handing Harry his tea.

"We promised we would write to each other, especially after everything that happened, Viktor was imerioed to attack Fleur, we lost Cedric... it was a hell of a year and there were only two other people that knew anything about what it was like. Even though we didn't start off on the best foot the 4 of us became close,"

"We didn't realise," Sirius frowned reaching out to take Harry's hand in support.

"It was one of those situations, even though they had wanted to do it, being in a death tournament, the stress of everyone's expectations, the worry of what was to come. It made us close. And then Cedric... and Viktor and Fleur, and what I went through... it just sort of sealed us together?" Harry tried his best to explain.

"I think we understand," Remus nodded.

"So, we promised to write. I didn't really think Viktor would be able to keep it up. He was going back home to train hard for the time he had missed while he was at Hogwarts. He normally would have training that he was allowed to leave Durmstrang for three days a week. But then his letter arrived practically the 3rd day I had been in Private Drive. And we just... wrote to each other,"

"There is something a little more to it Cub," Remus said gently.

"If… if Viktor hadn't been writing to me that summer… he helped a lot. Talking about what happened, or not talking about it, having him to chat to it just kept me sane that summer. I know Dumbledore had put the ban on you guys, but I just felt so isolated and lost, I was drowning that summer, and Viktor he kept me grounded. That's when I fell in love with him I think," Harry snorted. Then he blinked at the wounded noise Sirius let out. "What?"

"You said crush! You said nothing about love!" Remus squeaked.

"I meant fell for, as in crush, I didn't mean…"

"He's too young!" Sirius wailed.

"Our little cub!"

"Guys shut up!" Harry moaned in mortification. He did laugh however when they snagged him around the waist and yanked him between them for a cuddle.

"If you love him that's fine. We would have liked to keep you young and sweet and innocent until you were at least 50, but well, it's too late now," Sirius sniffed dramatically.

"Harry, it's fine to be in love. Just don't rule out that he may not feel the same way," Remus assured him cuddling him close.

"Thank you. He's a good man, he's raised his brother," Harry said softly.

"Raised him?" Remus frowned.

"Their parents passed the year before Viktor was in the tournament, Millen was only 11. Their uncle took them in, but only on the agreement that once Viktor turned 17 he would move out and look after Millen. That's why Viktor was in the tournament, Kakaroff had convinced him that if he took place in the tournament the money would be able to go towards helping to look after him. He wasn't just his headteacher, he was his manager as well. They didn't have much money, and Viktor didn't know how he was going to look after them both. After the tournament he managed to get a new manager who brokered a deal for him to get an advance on his contract and help setting up a house for him and Millen in exchange for a longer than normal contract. He has been looking after and raising Millen since,"

"Well, we need to go shopping!" Sirius declared.

"Why?" Remus and Harry peered at him curiously.

"Because, you have to look fabulous when he arrives and make him see what he is missing out on," Sirius said passionately, honestly his eyes were nearly shining with excitement.

"No leather!" Remus said tiredly making Harry squeak a little.

"But..."

"You are not putting our godson in leather!" the werewolf said a little more firmly.

"But.."

"I don't want to wear leather!" Harry said quickly.

"But... but..."

"No leather!" Harry and Remus said firmly.

"Fine! But you will let me change up your wardrobe a little?" Sirius pouted. Harry glanced down at the clothes he was wearing right now. Even though he had been living with Sirius and Remus for 2 years now, he had not been able to get out of the habit of wearing baggy clothes.

"Maybe something a little more fitted would be better?" Harry bit his lip pulling at his shirt.

"Yes finally!" Sirius hugged Harry till he squeaked a little, then he bounded to his feet and started running around to get things together, clearly meaning to go right at that moment.

"Good luck," Remus said sympathetically patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Wait you aren't coming with us?!" Harry spluttered.

"And subject myself to Sirius shopping, I love you, don't love you that much," Remus grinned widely to take any sting from his words.

"Traitor! You used to be my favourite," Harry grumped.

"Hey!" Sirius spun around with a pout making the other two laugh.

"Only teasing, come on then, let us get this over and done with," Harry sighed with a put upon tone.

"I shall retreat that with the contempt it deserves, completely ignore you and enjoy this anyway!" Sirius sniffed before tugging Harry into a tight hug and after a cheerful goodbye to Remus, apparated them straight to Diagon.

* * *

"I like this," Harry said unsure holding up a top.

"That would suit you, but in this colour, that one would drain you," Sirius advised. Despite his fears, it had been nowhere near as bad as he had thought. If he had realised he would have done this a lot sooner, it was actually a little bit fun, though confusing for him. He had no idea how Sirius knew at a glance what things would suit him, and what wouldn't, what colours would and wouldn't suit him. It was a mystery to Harry. But he was having fun, and Sirius was definitely enjoying himself.

So far he was sure they had tripled the clothes he currently owned, and Sirius did not seem to be slowing down.

"Siri," He said slowly, biting his lip and looking as innocent as possible.

"Oh Merlin, don't! Don't look at me like that!" Sirius groaned as soon as he turned and caught sight of the look.

"I just want to ask something," Harry said sweetly.

"No, you want to ask me something that you know Remus will disapprove of, so your are putting on that face, because you know I can't resist it!" Sirius grumbled to himself.

"I just... wanted to get my ears pierced, like yours," Harry said touching both lobes.

"Oh dear Merlin, Remus will murder me. Come on, lets pay for these and go to the shop down the street," Sirius sighed.

"Really? Just like that?" Harry perked up.

"There is no point in fighting you when you make your mind up, plus 'like yours' it's no wonder that you were nearly in Slytherin Cub," Sirius snorted.

"Thank you!" Harry chirped following his muttering godfather to the counter.

* * *

"I think we may have to order you a new wardrobe, this won't all fit, even after we get rid of some of your things," Sirius frowned as he peered into the one bag all the others were shrunk into. He looked up and grinned when he caught Harry admiring his newly pierced ears in Florean's window. He had gone for a simple diamond stud in his left ear, and a red teardrop long earring in the right ear. "I'm glad you like them, it is worth being a dead man walking to see you so happy,"

"I am. I had a really good time too Sirius," Harry turned to smile brightly at him. Sirius tilted his head and little and smiled back, though it was a little nostalgic. In the time he and Remus had adopted Harry, something had eased in the younger man, he looked happier and so much healthier. "Siri?"

"It's a little scary that you are growing up so quick," Sirius admitted.

"Siri you know whatever happens in my love life, whoever I end up, won't mean I am not your godson anymore, and won't mean that I don't love you and Remi just as much as I do now. You will always be my top guys," Harry stood and hugged Sirius.

"I will hold you to that promise," Sirius teased. "I am looking forward to meeting this Viktor,"

"Honestly Siri, nothing is going to happen, he doesn't see me like that," Harry sighed.

"I thought that about Remus, now look where we are. And if I had been a little more open to the chance, we could have had this a long time ago," Sirius advised gently, touching Harry's hand before he went back to his ice cream giving Harry time to think.

"I do really like him, a lot, I don't want to get my hopes up,"

"There is nothing wrong with guarding your heart, but there is also nothing wrong with having a little hope. You also don't see yourself properly, you don't see how others see you, and I am not just talking about your looks, even though you are gorgeous. I am talking about your personality, your kindness and intelligence. Krum would have to be blind and stupid not to see how amazing you are," Sirius smiled.

"Thank you Siri," Harry went back to his ice cream monstrosity he loved when they visited Florean's, Sirius had to hide his smile at the red shade to Harry's face.

* * *

Harry was watching with amusement as Molly fussed around, Sirius was hiding from her and Remus, who was helping her cook, he was trying to avoid the wrathful looks Remus was throwing him, and they were getting darker every time someone commented on Harry's earrings, especially when they complimented them. Molly wasn't much more impressed with the new addition, she had tutted and huffed, clicked and shook her head since they had arrived for their weekly meal at the Burrow.

Bill was sulking in the corner just a little after Molly had turned around and glared at him and Sirius and told them that is was their fault and they were a terrible influence on 'poor Harry'.

Fleur of course had found it hilarious, and was teasing him about it. They were all gathered for their normal meal, but they were also celebrating the upcoming wedding, with a week to go they were all exciting, if not a little tired with all of the preparations.

They were nearly ready for the wedding and there was an air of excitement hovering over all of them. Fleur was happy and glowing, floating around the room. Harry was also happy to note that any reservations Molly had had about Bill and Fleur marrying seemed to have washed away. Be it the excitement of wedding, the thought of grandchildren, or the sight of the two so genuinely happy, but it was a relief to all of them. Harry had received many a letter from Fleur worrying that Molly would never accept them, and exchanged many a worry with Viktor about Molly's attitude towards Fleur, though it had eased over the years.

Now though they were laughing together as they teased Bill about different aspect of the wedding, while Remus helped them cook.

Harry was chatting with Ron and Hermione, discussing their part of the wedding and the things that they had to do over the next few days. The two boys teased Hermione as she started trying to press on them doing their homework and reading for the next year. She was lecturing them, but there was a glitter in her eyes as she spoke telling them that she was taking the teasing as it was meant, and giving it in return.

He wasn't aware of the quiet settling over the group as the three of them continued chatting, but then Hermione went quiet and looked over Harry's shoulder at something in the doorway. Harry blinked confused and turned before his eyes widened in shock at the figure standing in the kitchen doorway.

Viktor had changed, he knew that, but actually seeing him rather than in pictures he or Millen had sent Harry, or seeing him in the papers, it was different, he was different.

He was taller, broader, his hair wasn't close cut as it had been when Harry first met him, it was longer, long enough for Harry to run his fingers through. And he was broader, more muscled, to the point were he looked a little amusing standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his shoulders barely fit through the door. He also had a more of a beard close cropped but still a beard rather than the scruff that he had had when he was a teenager.

Harry stood slowly from the table, unable to take his eyes from the man in front of him, who was staring just as intently at him. It had been 2 years, two very long years for both of them.

"Viktor," Harry breathed out before he was suddenly covering the ground between the two of them and threw himself into the older man's welcoming arms.

"Harry," The rough Bulgarian drawl was so so familiar even though it had been two years. Harry pressed his face into Viktor's shoulder as everything welled up inside of him at the knowledge that he was finally with Viktor again, something he had not been sure would happen.

He was being hugged as tightly as he was hugging, at least until a throat cleared behind them. "This is charming I come all this way, and I am not even greeted!"

Harry looked over Viktor's shoulder and laughed happily when he saw who else was there. Pulling away from Viktor, Harry yanked Millen into his arms and squeazed him tightly.

"Merlin you have gotten so tall!" Harry gasped looking at the teenager. At only 13 he was standing just a little taller than Harry himself. "You take after your brother!"

"Really you think so?" Millen asked with a cheeky smile posing for Harry.

"Definitely, look at you, you are growing up," Harry laughed happily.

"He is a pest! And bratty! And sulky!" Viktor reeled off.

"Viktor!" Millen groaned shoving at his brother who just tugged him into a headlock.

"Now leave him alone!" Harry scolded, tugging the now taller younger man to him and hugging his head playfully to his chest.

"You haven't even had to do his washing, Merlin his socks!" Viktor carried on.

"I hate you!" Millen groaned burying his face into Harry's shoulder.

"To be fair I have heard a lot of long and lengthy complaints about the fact that your socks could probably walk out the laundrey basket over the years," Harry shrugged.

"Viktor!" Millen whined.

"What, if I have to suffer through doing your washing, then I need to complain to someone," Viktor shrugged. His face as as normal quite blank, but his dark brown eyes were shining.

"Do I not get a hello considering you are here for my wedding my friend?" Fleur huffed.

"Fleur, you are looking beautiful, congratulations, and thank you for inviting us," Viktor pulled her into a gentle hug.

"It's fine, Harry always was your favourite," Fleur teased.

"Harry, you are blushing!" Millen laughed. Viktor quickly turned around to see the bright red colour of Harry's cheeks. He turned and walked back to Harry and his brother with a little smirk.

"You were always my favourite," He shrugged, reaching out to touch Harry's red cheek.

"I knew it! I have proof now," Fleur crowed to the gathering in the kitchen, but Harry's eyes were wide as he stared up at Viktor, his fingers still brushing his burning cheek.

"You're my favourite as well," Millen threw himself around Harry in another hug.

"You're my favourite too," Harry cooed pulling himself together.

"Hey!" Viktor and Sirius complained at the same time.

"He's... well I was going to say cuter but considering he is turning into a mini giant, probably not the right word," Harry shook his head. Millen flushed a little but his chest puffed out even more.

"Come on, supper is getting cold," Molly called.

"Are you joining us?" Harry asked Viktor.

"Yes, if that is ok, he can eat like a horse," Viktor teased nodding to Millen.

"There is always more than enough food," He assured them taking both their hands and leading them fully into the kitchen.

"Viktor, a pleasure to meet you, I am Sirius," Sirius was smirking as he stood and held his hand out to the Seeker.

"A pleasure," Viktor was a little wide eyed. Especially considering Sirius was giving him 'the Black Glare'.

"Remus, this is Remus, also my godfather," Harry yanked Viktor over to the werewolf who shot Harry and look but held his hand out anyway and gave the boys a warm look.

It was going to be an interesting meal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry,"

Harry turned and smiled as Millen hurried over and sat down next to him on the grass of the Burrow. Their supper wasn't long finished and Fleur had snagged Viktor, apparently, their friend had bought something for Bill for her, so they were sorting that out in hers and Bill's room. Charlie, Ron and the Twins had been tasked with keeping Bill from sneaking up the stairs to try and sneak a peak.

Harry had taken the chance to sneak outside to get a breath of air. Seeing Viktor again had knocked him off centre in a way only he could manage, and Sirius and Remus had alternated between asking pointed questions about Viktor himself or whether he was dating anyone. Enough that Harry felt as though his cheeks were now permanently burnt red.

It seemed though his young friend had caught up with him. Millen sat close to him, and automatically he reached up to wrap his arm around Millen, before realising with a laugh that with how tall the young teen was now his arm went around the middle of his back.

"What happened to the little kid that followed me around like a chick?" Harry smiled tugging him in closer anyway.

"I'm still him, I'm just more a bear than a chick now," Millen grinned.

"Tell me about it!" Harry shook his head. "It is amazing to see the both of you,"

"I've missed you, it's been really good writing to you, but it's not the same. Thank you for writing to me," Millen wriggled a little where he was sitting.

"Don't be silly, I enjoyed writing to you, and hearing about what was going on in your life was brilliant. Speaking of, how is it going with Aneta?" Harry chuckled when Millen blushed.

"She actually said hello to me last week, and I think she actually knows who I am!" Millen smiled so brightly Harry was sure that his eyes were going to burn soon.

Millen had told him the year before about a girl he knew and had a crush on, he had been asking Harry for advice - something Harry found amusing considering he was hopelessly in love with Millen's brother - and just telling him all about her. He was too embarrassed to tell Viktor, who of course was always surrounded by people who were interested in him, and could have whoever he wanted. He was embarrassed to admit that he couldn't get the confidence to even speak to this girl.

He seemed to find comfort speaking to Harry, and for Harry, the younger teen had kept him sane. Speaking to someone about normal everyday things, keeping contact with the younger man who had come to mean a lot to him in the few months that he had known Millen had kept him steady. Millen's letters had become a steadying point for him, a point of normality. He guessed that Millen had an idea of what his letters meant to Harry, he was not a stupid boy, but he could never really know what they had meant to him, truly. And Millen had become a little brother to Harry somewhere along the way.

"Congratulations, in no time we will have her eating out of your hands, especially if we get advice off of Sirius, he is amazing on how to charm people," Harry nudged the younger boy gently, smiling fondly at the blush that lit up his cheeks.

"You seem really happy with them," Millen smiled. "They're pretty cool, not what I was expecting at all,"

"You have Viktor to bring you up!" Harry laughed.

"He's not cool! He's a mother hen, who fusses and nags me and is so embarrassing insisting on turning up to every show and performance I give, all my parents evenings!" Millen grumbled. Harry however just smiled. It was a familiar grumble, and he knew the younger teen meant none of it. He knew how lucky he was to have Viktor, and appreciated everything that he had put on hold for him to raise him.

There had been one occasion where Millen and Viktor had had an argument, a big one, because Viktor wouldn't allow Millen to sign up with a singing agent who was promising to make him famous, insisting that Millen finish school before even thinking about something like that.

Millen had actually fire called Harry and complained about it. When he had started truly insulting Viktor though and not just venting, Harry had gently but firmly told Millen about how lucky he was to have someone that cared for him and had wanted to bring him up. He had shared probably a little more than he intended, but by the end of the call Millen had calmed down enough to realise he was being unfair.

A week later he had received a letter of thanks and a big bouquet of flowers and the biggest box of chocolates he had ever seen from both the brothers, they had talked it through, Viktor had explained that he wanted Millen to actually have a childhood and finish school making sure he had options, and that when he finished school Viktor would help him find a good agent who would not take advantage of him.

"I heard that!" Viktor growled suddenly pouncing on his brother.

"Harry!" Millen squeaked as Viktor started ruffling Millen's hair into what would be an impressive hairstyle.

"Now, now that's enough," Harry scolded playfully.

"I will stop if you at least take back the mother hen," Viktor rumbled.

"Fine! You're only a little bit of a mother hen," Millen laughed breaking free and jogging over to Fleur. He had been enamoured with her beauty when he was 11, at 13 it seemed to have got worse. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched Millen turning bright red as Fleur laughed and started patting his hair back down.

"You have changed," Viktor said startling Harry. He turned back to look at Viktor, feeling his cheeks burning a little again - damn being pale.

"Not that much," Harry shook his head.

"You have, you have grown up," Viktor smiled softly. He reached up and touched Harry's ear gently, fingering his new earrings with interest. "I like these,"

"Sirius took me to get them done a few days ago, he's in trouble for it. Do you think that they suit me?" Harry bit his lip, touching the earring in his other ear as Viktor tugged gently on the dangly earring.

"They really do. They make you look...more stunning," Harry blushed furiously at the words while Viktor just stared at him intently for a few beats before he carried on. "You are...lighter as well. I have heard it in your letters but, seeing it, you're looking happier," Viktor mused.

"Sirius and Remus have been amazing, it has been really good living with them," Harry smiled brightly.

"They seem nice, Sirius is a little scary," Viktor coughed.

"He's just a little protective, and jealous," Harry laughed. "Once he gets to know you he will be fine,"

"He has a reason to be jealous?" Viktor smirked at him.

"I...well...he's erm,"

"I forgot how easy you fluster, it reminds me of the first time I spoke properly to you," Viktor chuckled dropping back onto the grass with a soft sigh.

"Hey! No one has ever really bowed to me before! Or kissed my hand!" Harry protested poking Viktor in the side.

"Shame," Viktor captured the poking hand and lifted it to his lips for a quick kiss before he tugged Harry down to lie beside him.

"This does remind me of that year though, after we started talking, spending time together sitting outside under the heat charms you made," Harry smiled.

"With everything that had happened the year before, and what was coming, sitting talking to you was the freest I had felt for a long time," Viktor smiled a little sadly.

"I felt the same, it was an escape from the madness, to just get to feel normal for a small amount of time. Getting to know a new friend,"

"I have missed those chats, letters and the occasional fire call are not the same," Viktor sighed.

"I am glad you are here, even if you did try and keep it from me," Harry glared slightly.

"You still have a kitten glare," Viktor shook his head. "I wanted to surprise you. Ronald has not changed either I see,"

"He can't help himself, he's the worst person to let in on a secret," Harry said before glaring a little darker. "And I do not have a kitten glare,"

"You really do,"

"I really don't!"

"You really do!"

"I defeated the Dark Lord, I am scary!" Harry puffed himself up in an imitation of Draco.

"You shoved him through some fabric, literally," Viktor snorted. Harry tried to stay looking stern but fell into laughter seconds after Viktor gave in. He flopped down and rested his head on Viktor's shoulder as he had done 100 times before. There was a slight awkwardness, but not at the same time.

"This is more comfy than it used to be," Harry commented poking at the muscle under his head.

"I have been working out hard, I have..." Viktor drew off looking nervous.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have some news for you, I wanted to wait to see you to tell you though," Viktor shuffled so that he was facing Harry, the younger man's head now resting on his bicep. "You know my contract runs out this year, yes?"

"Yes? You haven't really said what you want to do, and I haven't wanted to push," Harry nodded. The contract that Viktor had had no choice but to sign with Karkaroff and the fact that he had had to sign a longer than normal contract to look after Millen had always been a sore spot.

"I have decided to retire from playing. I am going to start training people, and I have had an offer I have accepted," Viktor said quickly.

"Oh, wow, you will be great at that you're a really good teacher considering how you normally struggle to be particularly verbose," Harry blinked. "Where?"

"Here, in Britain," Viktor said making Harry blink at him.

"Here?" Harry breathed out, not believing his ears.

"Yes. I had quite a few offers, but this was one of the best, and well...I have more people that care about Millen and me here than in Bulgaria," Viktor rolled his eyes. "So I said yes. I have only told Millen, I talked it through with him. He stays at school anyway, so he can carry on in Durmstrang with his friends, I will work and live here, and he will come home during the holidays,"

"When do you finish?" Harry asked feeling a little stunned.

"I have one more match in three weeks, it will be announced then. I start my new job in September. So...how do you feel about me being here permanently?" Viktor asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing!" Harry beamed throwing himself at Viktor as what he was saying sank in. Viktor would be sticking around, which meant Harry would get to spend more time with him.

"I am glad. I have...I have missed you, writing is not the same. And Fleur is here, I think we could have a good life," Viktor smiled wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and holding him close as they settled back down in the grass.

"I have missed you too. I'm so glad you're here," Harry sighed happily. He closed his eyes an just absorbed Viktor being here. No matter what confusing feelings that he had for Viktor that did not change the fact that he was his friend and he had missed him.

"So, are you bringing anyone to the wedding?" Viktor asked casually. Too casually. Harry had never heard that tone used by Viktor before. Looking up his green eyes widened as he saw something in Viktor's expression that gave him hope, feeling the hand on the base of his back tighten a little.

"I was thinking about it," Harry said casually as well, watching closely as Viktor's expression tightened. The hope in his chest flared a little brighter.

"Oh, who?" Viktor licked his lips, something in his eyes saying that he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Luna, but Bill and Fleur had invited her father and her anyway, so I'm by myself for now," Harry shrugged. Viktor relaxed a little. They lay quietly for a few beats before Viktor's eyes flicked to Millen and then he seemed to make a choice.

"We, could go together? If you wanted I mean, I thought, maybe, we could have a good time together, neither of us is a fan of crowds and parties, we could maybe enjoy it together?" Harry had never seen Viktor ramble, ever. He nearly didn't respond in time and could see Viktor becoming more uncomfortable.

"That sounds really good!" He blurted out.

"Good, good," Viktor nodded.

"Where are you going to be staying?" Harry asked fighting back the massive grin that wanted to cross his features.

"We have a hotel, funded by my new team, we are going to be house hunting while I am here," Viktor smiled.

"Really? That sounds great, Sirius is actually really good at things like that if you need a little help," Harry beamed.

"Sirius!?" Viktor paled a little making Harry laugh.

"What about me?" Sirius frowned scowling at the two of them lying on the grass with his godson resting his chin on Viktor's shoulder. His hands were clenching and unclenching and he seemed to have formed a twitch. Remus was a few steps behind luckily seeming more amused than worried.

"Viktor would like you to help him house hunt," Harry said quickly before Viktor could say anything, the other seeker turned to him with wide, betrayed scared eyes.

"Yes, sir, that would be much appreciated," He nodded painfully, turning to look at Sirius.

"Hmmm...that would give us some time to...get to know each other," Sirius smirked. Harry was sure he heard Viktor gulp.

* * *

"So?!"

"Siri! Remi!" Harry groaned dropping back onto his pillows as his godfathers dropped either side of him, quickly followed by a whole load of snacks and sweets floating down onto the bed. Remus waved his wand and the TV flicked on.

"So?" Remus echoed Sirius turning to look at Harry while popping a chunk of chocolate into his mouth.

"So, what?" Harry blushed grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

"So, how did your talk with Viktor go. He's staying so that's a big thing right?" Sirius smiled making grabby hands for the jelly beans.

"Yeah, he is. He's going to be sticking around for a while," Harry nodded his head scrunching down in his seat. "He may have also asked me to the wedding, to go with him, keep each other company. He may like me, a little, I think, he called me stunning...argh!" Harry groaned dropping down onto the bed covering his face. "Why is this so hard?!"

"That's just the way it goes I am afraid," Sirius kissed his forehead. "That is definitely a good start though,"

"Don't smother yourself," Remus took his pillow away from Harry. "Are you going to see him tomorrow?"

"Yes, we're meeting for lunch in Diagon,"

"With or without Millen?" Sirius asked.

"Without, Viktor has donated him to Fleur to help with the music for the wedding," Harry flushed.

"That is a good sign," Sirius nodded before bouncing off of the bed and making his way to Harry's wardrobe. "Right then!"

"What are you doing?" Remus and Harry rolled over to watch him, Remus snuggling into Harry's back and cuddling him.

"I am picking out Harry's outfit for tomorrow. We need to go for something casual and cool, something summery, something that says look at me, this is for you but without being obvious,"

"Is there an outfit that can say all that?" Harry asked bemusedly.

"Harry, there is an outfit for everything!" Sirius said firmly before diving back into the wardrobe.

"I would trust him, he speaks clothes like Hermione speaks book," Remus shook his head.

The two of them turned their eyes to the TV, picking at the snacks to the background of Sirius muttering to himself as he picked through the wardrobe.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath as he stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and smoothed his hands down his trousers. He was wearing fairly fitted black trousers with a purple loose chiffon top with black swirls on it. He had been worried that it looked a little feminine but Sirius and Remus had assured him that it suited him and he was looking gorgeous.

"Viktor?" Harry called seeing a set of broad shoulders and tall build. The older man turned around quickly at his voice before his brown eyes widened dramatically as he took in Harry. His eyes drew over Harry's black hair laying over one shoulder while the other was barred with the way Sirius had braided and pinned his hair.

He was starting to feel nervous and stupid, three beats away from turning and running straight back into the fireplace - without floo powder - when Viktor opened and closed his mouth.

He opened his mouth one more time before finally uttering one word. "Wow,"


End file.
